


Ravka Drama presents: The Phantom of the Opera

by sugascookies



Series: Ravka Theatre Company [1]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, TPOTO au, Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: In which I throw grishaverse characters into a theatre au
Relationships: Hanne Brum/Nina Zenik, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Mal Oretsev/Alina Starkov, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky, Tamar Kir-Bataar/Nadia Zhabin, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Series: Ravka Theatre Company [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924573
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Tryouts: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story!

Alina Starkova took a deep breath as she looked into the building that contained her future. She gripped the flyer in her fist. “Ravka Theatre Club presents: The Phantom of the Opera tryouts on Tuesday, September 15”. The words were in Times New Roman. She shouldered her bag and said a silent prayer as she entered the grand theater. When Alina arrived at the designated sign-in, she was stunned. At least 100 people were milling about, though she hoped that at least some were tech and orchestra. She quietly walked to the sheet for Christine hopefuls and wrote her name in slot 15.

When Director Rollins called her name, Alina felt her heart drop into her stomach. She took a deep breath and walked to the stage. “Hello” she said, silently praying that her voice wouldn’t crack. “My name is Alina Starkova, and I’ll be trying out for the role of Christine. I will be singing All I Ask Of You”. Director Rollins cued the orchestra. Alina took a deep breath, and began to sing. 

At the end of the tryouts, Alina felt the adrenaline inside of her begin to rise. Luckily, she hadn’t had to sit through orchestra or stage crew, seeing as those had already been chosen, but she had still been sitting in the theatre for a good four hours. “Thank you all for coming” Director Rollins droned. “If you get a part, you will receive a call on Thursday the 25th. Thank you.” Alina picked up her bag and joined the huge group leaving the theater. 

As she walked home, Laina overheard conversations between those who had been there, whether they were crew, actors, or orchestra. A cellist with a limo was speaking quietly to a crew girl, and a flute was engaged in conversation with a man who Alina remembered as having tried out for one of the owners. Her phone pinged, and she opened it to see a text from her boyfriend, Mal. 

Mal❤️: heyyy 

Mal❤️: you good? 

Alina: yeah I think I did well 

Mal❤️: that’s great! 

She was forced to put her phone down, however, when she turned into her block. She waved a quiet goodbye to Genya, who had apparently been chosen as a makeup artist, and walked though the doors to her apartment complex. She smiled a quiet smile. There was a feeling in her gut that she had landed the role.


	2. Intro- Parts are assigned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which parts are assigned and Nina just wants waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> For anyone who’s interested- the next work in my series will be Hamilton

Alina Starkova heard the telltale sound of her phone ringing. She nearly dropped it twice in her excitement to pick it up. She answered it with a shaky breath. “Hello?” 

“Hi there! Is this Alina Starkova?” 

“This is Alina”. 

“Congratulations! You’ve been accepted for the role of Christine for our production!” Your first rehearsal is on Tuesday. Thank you!” Alina hang up the phone, hands trembling, and sank to the floor. She had done it. She had landed Christine, one of the most difficult roles in the entire production. Her phone pinged with a text from Mal. Mal❤️: hey I got a call I landed the part Mal❤️: what’d you get Alina: Christine Mal❤️: !!!! Mal❤️: YAY Alina turned off her phone, white-blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders. She was gonna to play Christine Daea, with Mal at her side. This was perfect. Rehearsals would start the next day, so she grabbed her books and hurried to her only Tuesday class. ——————- Alina stared into the huge, grande building that was the Ravka Theater. Today was the first day of rehearsal, used for introductions and a quick run though. She walked through the doors, bag slung over her shoulder. She could hear chatter coming from inside the performance space, most likely crew and orchestra. She was proved correct by the distinct sound of one of the cellist’s voice. It sounded like he had eaten gravel for breakfast and washed it down with a cigarette. One of the makeup artist rushed in after her, offering a small smile in her direction. The woman’s red curls bounced as she pulled a makeup case from her bag. There was a shrill whistle from Director Rollins, and everyone in the theatre looked up. “Listen up, brats! I will be reading off parts, and you will raise your hand when I call out you’re part. Got it?” Everyone nodded, except the crew and orchestra who were speaking in whispers. Rollins sucked in a breath when he was inturrupted by the creaking of a door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please r&r


End file.
